Snow of Innocence: New Hope
by Aria Snow
Summary: Look Inside for Info...
1. Info

_**Like a blizzard, she shall she race through the land. But beware! Even snow must fall...**_

For generations three clans of feral cats have lived in the mountainous forest land, abiding by the laws their ancestors have laid out. But when a fire destroys the land tensions run high, causing great disaster for PineClan with the death of their leader and much of their clan. Leaving them vulnerable and in danger. And the devious DarkClan and the cougars grow ever stronger every passing day. Honorable warriors are being mysteriously killed, vanishing even-some more bizarre then the rest.

In the midst of this dark time appears an ordinary pedigree kitten named Venus...and she just might turn out to be the light of hope the clans need.


	2. Allaince

_**Allainces**_

**PineClan**

**Leader** - Dewstar: A pretty lilac-point she-cat._(Apprentice: Larkpaw)_

**Deputy** - Coldnight: A handsome shaggy black tom with dark blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat** - Watermoon: An oddly small blue tom with a crescent moon spot on his chest.

**Warriors**

Pinkfire: A pretty albino she-cat.

Brackenstorm: A large dusty brown ticked tabby tom._(Apprentice: Whisperypaw)_

Windbreeze: A black and white tom with an unusually curved ears.

Applestripe: A rusty red tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Dreammoon: A beautiful calico she-cat with teal eyes.

Specklelight: An oddly ginger splotched white tom with a thick pelt._(Apprentice: Mudpaw)_

**Apprentices**

Larkpaw: A pretty tortie she-cat with odd-eyes.

Whisperypaw: A small, shy grey tom with green eyes.

Mudpaw: A dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens**

Junipermeadow: A pretty, blind silver tabby she-cat._(Kits: Thrushkit, Robinkit)_

Hopefire: A pretty silver tabby she-cat with orange eyes.

**Elders**

Goldstream: An aging ginger tom with a stubby tail.

Copperfeather: A rowan colored she-cat with a burned leg.

* * *

**DarkClan**

**Leader** - Sootstar: An old, scarred grey tom cat with a white paw.

**Deputy** - Clearfeather: A slender tom cat with a feathery black tail.

**Medicine Cat** - Topazberry: A pretty yellow tabby she-cat with topaz eyes and droopy ears._(Apprentice: Purplepaw)_

**Warriors**

Bloodclaw: A rowan colored tabby tom with long claws._(Apprentice: Ripplepaw)_

Hawkcloud: Brown tom cat with no tail.

Amberstream: A beautiful golden tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Shadowcry: A small black tom with orange eyes.

Brookclaw: A slender dark tabby tom.

Specklebelly: A handom silver tabby tom.

**Apprentices**

Purplepaw: A pretty she-cat with violet eyes.

Ripplepaw: A handsome snow bengal tom.

**Queens**

Daisyspirit: A pretty blue tuxedo she-cat._(Kits: Secretkit, Summerkit)_

**Elders**

Ebonyheart: A dark brown, almost black tom cat with torn ears.

Poisonpool: A scarred, cranky lilac-point she-cat.

* * *

**FlameClan**

**Leader** - Bellstar: A beautiful lilac tabby she-cat with green eyes. Formerly a kittypet as a kit._(Apprentice: Foxpaw)_

**Deputy** - Yelloweyes: A handome brown tabby tom with a white throat.

**Medicine Cat** - Tanspots: An aging speckled cinnomon she-cat._(Apprentice: Rubypaw)_

**Warriors**

Autumnsmoke: A smoke grey tom with black stripes.

Leopardspots: An oddly spotted tom cat.

Birdflower: A pale calico she-cat.

Crystaldrop: A sandy tabby she-cat with white hind legs.

Lighttail: A black tom cat with a bushy white tail._(Apprentice: Shortpaw)_

Softdawn: A pretty flame-point ragdoll she-cat._(Apprentice: Hailpaw)_

**Apprentices**

Hailpaw: A rather hyperactive snow shoe tom cat.

Shortpaw: A rather quiet black tom cat with a white blaze and a stubby tail.

Rubypaw: A beautiful dark red she-cat with amber eyes and a white throat.

Foxpaw: A fox colored she-cat with brown eyes.

**Queens**

Pinestream: A pretty black and brown she-cat._(Kits: Finchkit, Wavekit, Icekit)_

Risingstorm: A fluffy brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe.

* * *

**Outsiders**

Old One: A coyote that can speak cat. Close friends to Watermoon.

Venus: A beautiful white pure breed Angora she-cat with one blue eye and one amber eye.

Knight: A scruffy black angora tom; Venus's father.

Lily: A gorgous tabby and white angora with odd-eyes; Venus's mother.

Mittens: A shaggy black tuxedo angora she-cat cat; Venus's sister.


	3. Prologue

**Prologue****  
Snow Shall Fall**

Raging winds howled with brutal force through the harsh terrian of the mountainous sea of pines and oaks. Baren, as smoke came off their charred remains. Rains soaked the ash on the burned ground, making the soil soft and unbairably muddy. Frightened eyes, weary faces, and whimpers of pain filled all the feral cats both young and old. As they searched for thier loved ones that went missing...many, sadly, met an unfortunate fate.

One cat, though small for his size, ventured into the charred remains of his clan's home. His fur was not the longest with it's blue-grey hue. His brilliant silver eyes gleamed like the moon that was just now starting to peak from behind the clouds, the storm breaking. But his most extinguishing feature was the crescent shaped white spot on his chest. He gave a sigh as he came to a stop by a creek, ears perked as he scented the air.

"Old One? Where are you? Answer me!"he yowled in frightful worry.

A sleek, large canine shape came into view; it was a coyote. The small warrior gave a delighted purr and scurried over, rubbing up against the old, greying canine. "Old One! I'm so glad you're safe, friend."purred the tom.

The coyote nodded, "As am I Moonwater. Did the clans escape the fire?"

"Yes. PineClan is safe but...we lost Chillstar and much of our clan. DarkClan and FlameClan had better luck then us..."mewed Watermoon.

"Guess you'll be taking Dewmask to the No-fur's gleam-rock mines?"asked Old One.

"Yes. PineClan needs a leader and we lost so many lives this day."said the young medicine cat, voice cracked with regret. "I just wish the ancestors would give us a sign, give us a way to defend ourselves against those who'd seek our exstinction. I don't want to live in fear!"

"Even the Great Lupis has been silent to my kind."snorted the coyote.

That's when something caught his eye; a vision swallowed him up in mind and soul. Pitch black darkness and in that darkness something amazing happened.

Snow.

Pure, untouched snow started to fall and swallowing the darkness in a pure light. A figure of what he thought was a cat with the oddest colored eyes gleamed through this blizzard.

"Wait! Who are you!?"

But the cat said nothing, turning around and vanishing in the sea of white as before his eyes a sooty grey cat with cold blue eyes appeared.

"Chillstar, what's going on? why are you showing me this!?"pleaded Watermoon.

Chillstar simply gave a single reply, "Like a blizzard, she shall she race through the land. But beware! Even snow must fall." and with that vanished from Watermoon's sight.

Watermoon panted in surprise, trembling at what he had heard and saw. While the Old One was now gone from his sight. Much to his annoyance. That mutt was never one to stay when StarClan spoke with the young medicine cat. But he remembered the bite marks he had found on his brother, Chillstar's throat.

"That fire fire didn't kill you did it Chillstar? but who'd want you dead and why did you give me this prophecy?"meowed Watermoon as he looked down at his paws. A gentle, cold wind started to blow.


	4. Chapter 1: A Cold Wind Blows

A/N: Well guys, thank you for your patience. Here is chapter one of "SoI: New Hope". Enjoy, nya~!

* * *

**~Chapter 1~****  
A Cold Wind Blows**

**~.~.~.~**

The sun broke through the silk curtians, casting it's warm light through out the simple lakeside cabin. All around the purebred Turkish Angora show cats awoke and went about their business; grooming, eating, sun bathing. One small white she-kit slowly opened her eyes to reveal the strangest sight: one eye was as blue as ice and the other as golden as the sun that blazed outside.

She wore a pink rinestone collar with a tiny gold bell on it. On the tag it had the name "Venus" engraved into the red heart shaped tag. Venus looked around as she got out of the cat tree and gave her paw a lick and started cleaning her face. Right away she saw her littermate and father, Knight and Mittens eagerly trying to get at the fish in the strange pond the housefolk kept by the sofa. _"Typical. They'll never learn."_thought Venus.

Knight was a pure black and his fur shined bright in the sunlight, thick and well kept. He had a simple leather studded collar on. What annoyed Venus though was he had NOTHING in common with her. She had suspected, or at least started to when she was only two moons old. Venus always loved to climb and be in the garden in the fresh air, her father always complained and told her "Outside is for strays, not us noble, show cats like us." While Mittens, while she looked pretty with her black tuxedo fur and their father's yellow eyes she wasn't the brightest out there. Short a few...uh, acorns sort to speak.

"Hey, dad, Mittens! Leave those mousebrained fish alone already." I hissed in annoyance.

"Aw, your no fun Venus!"whined Mittens.

"Hmph, why can't you be more like your sister, Venus? she'll make a fine she-cat."mewed Knight rather sharply.

"Now that's quite enough, Knight!"came a very upset growl of a she-cat.

Sure enough just like every day at this time, in walks Venus's mother, Lilly. Lilly was truly a sight to behold. Thick, fluffy white and brown tabby fur. Brilliant blue and green eyes that gleamed like gems. And a long feathery, bushy tail and long slender legs with small paws. She was apparently given to Henry, our housefolk, by this place one of the elders called a pound. Lily would some times tell tales to them of these fearsome wild cats that lived in the mountains here that contantly raged battles and even fought the huge lions to the death and feasted on old bones. The stories always captivated Venus, unlike her sister and father.

With a sigh, the young she-kit dashed out the cat door and scurried up to the top of the tree. Seeing for herself the damage done by the fire that struck a few moons ago. It was frightening to see so much gone. What was once rich and lush with green and bird song was now chard and burned black with ash. For some reason, it broke her heart to see the forest in this poor state. That's when she saw a ghostly figure of what looked like a cat. _"Is that one of those wild cats mama always spoke of so fondly?"_she thought curiously, jumping onto the fence. The cat locked its glowing eyes onto her and gave...was that a smile she saw? _"He's looking at me!"_

And just as fast the cat jumped into the brush. "Hey, wait for me wild cat!"

Just as fast, Venus went in hot persuit of the cat and in no time flat it lead her right to the lake side. She looked around, but the strange cat was gone. Deep down, for some reason she felt she knew that cat. But why? they've never met before. Her ears twitched at hearing foot steps. Soon enough out came a shaggy white tom cat with a long black tail and with him waas a cat her age, maybe a bit older. It was a she-cat with short, pale tabby fur and her ears wear droopy, foldened down onto her head even as if they'd been bent by something. And there was this huge dark red tabby tom cat. Feeling nervous, she tried to go back but a little too late. The two older cats had noticed her first.

"What's a kittypet doing here in DarkClan Territory?"meowed the youngest. "She stinks!"

"I don't know Ripplepaw, but intruders are intruders and they must be dealt with swiftly."hissed the red tabby.

The black tailed tom gave a snear, lashing his tail and he prawled towards Venus. Now she was frightened. Would they try and hurt her? would they try and kill her for their own gain? she praid that wouldn't be the case. Maybe if she tried to talk to them?

"Pl-please I mean no harm, please let me go."mewed venus, turning submissive.

"I don't think so kit, you need to learn some manners!"snarled the first tom.

"Watch Clearfeather, Ripplepaw. You can learn a thing or two about fighting by just observing."meowed the red tabby. Ripplepaw flicked his ear in response.

Clearfeather then pounced, attacking Venus without warning and without mercy. Slashing his claws across her shoulder. Venus squealed in pain, trying desperately to escape her attacker. That's when something came over her: she fought back. She slashed Clearfeather clean across the face. Striking with speed she was not aware she had. But to Clearfeather's eyes what he was seeing frightened him. This kit, this young she-cat that was no older then six moons had the late Chillstar of PineClan's scent on her, though it was very faint. Only the most skilled trackers would have caught it.

But this only made him fight back, no longer holding back because she was only a kitten. But Venus, her dog-like instincts kicking in made her fight back even more feircely. Her small, lean body made her difficult and frustrating for Clearfeather to attack. Venus yowled and pounced onto his back, biting down hard on his shoulder as she kicked at his ribswith her hind legs.

"Get off of me you mangy kittypet!"snapped Clearfeather, finally grabbing her and tossing her into a tree.

Venus gave a surprised squeak as she collided with the tree. Shaking, she just barely managed to get back to her paws and managed to dodge Clearfeather and made a run for it. Clearfeather watched her vanish into the next clan's territory. "Should we go after her, Clearfeather?"

"No. We don't need to kill for victory, Bloodclaw. Lets finish the patrol and report to Sootstar."meowed Clearfeather.

**~.~.~.~**

Venus limped along tiredly, a trail of her blood being left behind as she moved through the now thick, nettle covered brush of the stretch of pine forest. She looked up at the sky. It was dark now and she was hopelessly lost and far from home. Why oh why did she go after that cat!? She wanted to go home! But, despite the pain, she treaded forward. A cold, but comforting breeze caressed her fur and the cat appeared again before her. Now standing just a tail length away from her.

"Who are you? Why did you lead me out here!"demanded Venus.

The strange cat simply blinked and turned around and walked forward, stopping to look over his shoulder. Flicking his whispy tail for her to folow.

"You want...me to follow...you?"rasped Venus.

The cat nodded.

So, without anymore to say, Venus followed him and was lead to a small hollow log. relieved, she climbed in and laid down. Her conscienceness starting to fade in and out. At the same time three young cats stumbled upon her. She couldn't make out what they looked like with how out of focus her sight was. But she could tell it was two she-cats and a tom; the tom sounder younger then girls. And as she passed out she heard a faint mew of an older tom...

"You're gonna be alright, you're safe now kit."


End file.
